


John Laurens Saves The Day

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Series: Little Hamilton Things [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilsquad Hijinks, Humor, John loves turtles, M/M, Other, Turtles, based on real life experience, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: In which John comes to the rescue of an unlikely victim, and the Hamilsquad is baffled. Based on real life experience





	

It was a beautiful fall Saturday. John was driving along the road, Lafayette and Mulligan were curled up in the backseat, and Alexander was passionately recalling the events of the previous week. 

 

“And so I looked Jefferson right in the eye, and you know what I told that motherfucker? I said-”

 

It was unclear as to what Alexander told Jefferson because at that moment, John swerved the car sharply to the right, and it almost veered off the road, sending Alex with an  _ oomph _ into the passenger's side door.  It also ended up with Hercules and Lafayette in a horizontal heap in the backseat. 

 

John then proceeded to steer the car off the road and park it. 

 

“Ow, John, what is it?” Alex asked rubbing his head. 

 

“ _ Oui, mon ami _ , what is causing your behavior?” Lafayette asked, their eyebrows drawing together. 

 

John reached across Alex, rifling in the glove box, before yanking out a thick manila envelope. Hefting it for a moment, he nodded with approval before opening the driver's side door and clambering out. 

 

“John, where are you going?” Hercules  called. The three of them all turned around, watching John walk down the road out of the rear windshield. 

 

“What is he doing?” Hercules muttered. 

 

“He has finally gone insane,” Lafayette declared. “It must be spending all that time with Alex.” They snickered as Alex gave them a playful punch in the shoulder. 

 

Peering at John down the road, they all watched John bend down and slide something onto the envelope.

 

“The fuck?” Hercules said.

 

“He is going to get himself killed,” Lafayette announced. “We must stop him.”

 

“Hang on,” Alex said, “He’s getting back up.”

 

Sure enough, John stood back up and briskly walked  across the street, before bending down again..

 

“What’s he doing, saving a beetle?”

 

“Perhaps his expertise in beetle trivia causes him to know that it is a special beetle

 

With that, John straightened up, dusted off his jeans, crossed the street once more, and jogged back towards the car, his ponytail bouncing up and down. 

 

“John, what the hell was that?” Alex demanded as John slid back into his seat and started the car.

 

“Yeah, John, what were you doing?” Hercules added.

 

John shrugged. “There was a baby turtle in the road.” 

 

There was a silence in the car as John steered the car back onto the road, his words sinking in.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Hercules said. “You stopped the car to save a _turtle_?” 

 

“A baby turtle,” John agreed. 

 

“I admire your compassion, _mon ami_ , but was it necessary?” Lafayette asked. 

 

“Turtles are important, Laf.”

 

Everyone was quiet, until John  said, “Now, Alex, what did you say to Jefferson?”

 

Alex barely blinked before once again launching into his tale.

 

Hercules and Lafayette gave up and settled back to hear Alex’s story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, but like this legit happened. My dad stopped the car to save an unfortunate turtle. 
> 
> (My dad is John Laurens reincarnated. Kidding) 
> 
> Comment/kudos!


End file.
